


In The Morning

by softenderys



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Lots of kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Praise Kink, but it's subtle, just xiaodery being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenderys/pseuds/softenderys
Summary: Mornings used to be just fine for Guanheng, until Dejun walks into his life.





	In The Morning

Mornings used to be just fine for Guanheng.

It was fine because he had to wake up at 7am, rush out for the train and squeezes his way to reach the office in time. It was fine because he didn't love nor hate his job—he felt neutral about it. It was fine because he didn't really need breakfast; his workline in advertising required too much attention to even think of lunch, honestly.

Mornings were fine to him.

But it got better after knowing Dejun, or the man he's currently dating, precisely.

Dejun works as a model under the Vision agency. It used to be a small company when he's first casted, until one day the company Guanheng works at decided to cast him for one of their commercials. It's a fun one, Guanheng remembers. Dejun looked so natural and comfortable in it, doing a great job in promoting their brand Guanheng briefly wondered why he wasn't as popular. His popularity skyrocketed soon after and he's currently one of the top models in the industry.

The first time Guanheng sees him, he didn't think he'd fall in love. It was...peculiar; their first encounter. Dejun appeared timid at first, but very professional and confident when they're on set.

"I like your works." Dejun said to him after the session and Guanheng was mildly confused. He liked the way his laugh sounded in his ears though. Or the way his nose crinkled when he laughed a little too hard. 

Guanheng was suddenly being reminded that he's a huge part of the company's creation team. "Ah." Guanheng acknowledges with a smile. "Which one do you like the most?"

"You did one advertisement for the hearing impaired last year through music and I think the message was powerful. I love it very much."

Guanheng loved the advertisement too. They cracked their brains day and night just to figure out ways for uniqueness. He remembered not eating for the whole day because they were way behind schedules and he was too busy casting musicians here and there. 

"It's a team effort. I couldn't do it without them." He gestured to the others fondly before returning to look at Dejun's eyes again. Were they always so sparkly? Guanheng couldn't quite tell but the next moment he found himself sitting in a cafe with Dejun's laughter ringing in his ears over a cup of coffee and a plate of spaghetti for a very, very late lunch.

Things spiralled so quickly from there. From one date to another; days become nights and nights become spending time over Netflix with a lot of making out sessions. It always ends in Guanheng's bed because Dejun had a roommate so they can't go there and shoving their tongues into each other's throats every five minutes. Guanheng likes Yangyang; he's slightly younger but they clicked instantly the moment they met. He's a party boy so he's rarely ever home on most nights, but they're not about to take the risk unless Yangyang had to leave for a few days.

Guanheng lives alone anyway, so why not just come over instead? They have all the privacy to themselves.

It's been 2 years since they started dating and the place is already like Dejun's second home. Everything smells like him and he no longer needs to bring extra clothes—not that anything Guanheng wears couldn't fit him but sometimes Dejun had to leave for the studio early in the morning—because he's been here too many times and left enough clothes for him to wear.

And even right now the pillow smells like the lavender shampoo Dejun always use. It's not uncommon to wake up to an empty bed especially when they have a hectic lifestyle—Dejun always leaves first thing in the morning—but it's certainly a blessing to wake up to him. Guanheng watches the water droplets running down Dejun's back as he wipes his hair in front of the dresser. Dejun has a towel around his waist and nothing else. 

Guanheng couldn't help the groan escaping his throat.

Dejun turns to look at him right away. "You're awake." He's mildly surprised but the expression is soon replaced with a smile as he closes their distance. "It's only 7, honey. Go back to sleep."

Guanheng could taste the toothpaste on Dejun's teeth when they kiss. It's refreshing and Dejun smells so fucking good. He gives a halfhearted smile when they pull away. "It's Sunday. Why are you up so early?"

Pink dusted Dejun's cheeks and a shy smile tugging on his lips. "I wanted to make breakfast for you. It's been a while."

"But breakfast is here." Guanheng mouths against his ear, feeling Dejun's shoulders shake as he giggles. The towel around his waist slips off to reveal a wider expanse of milky skin when Dejun straddles him properly. 

"God, you're so corny in the morning."

"You like it anyway."

Dejun hums. They kiss for a while, slowly but passionately. Guanheng has a hand on Dejun's thigh, rubbing small circles on it and hearing him whimper into his mouth. He loves how sensitive his boyfriend is, especially in the morning and right after a shower; so soft and pliant and beautiful. Guanheng's hand creeps onto his ass and gives him a squeeze, basking in the gasp Dejun lets out immediately.

Guanheng pulls away to pepper kisses down Dejun's neck. "Baby, you smell so good." He hears the moan when he nibbles on his collarbone. One disadvantage of dating a model is he couldn't leave marks anywhere he wanted to. But Dejun doesn't seem to care about it now as Guanheng sucks on a spot near his shoulder blades, lolling his head to the side to give him better access.

"Guanheng, please."

Guanheng feels Dejun's length poking at the soft material of his own sweatpants, currently half-hard and peeking from underneath the towel. Guanheng takes it off and tosses it aside, taking in the sight of his boyfriend naked on his lap. Dejun's face is flushed, chest heaving even though they'd only just started. His nipples erect and swollen from being so turned on.

Guanheng commits the image into memory. 

A gasp escapes Dejun's lips as soon as he's pushed down onto his back, wet hair tousled against white sheet and looking so beautiful even as Guanheng cages him with his arms. Guanheng couldn't help but dip down to kiss him again, savoring every taste Dejun has to offer.

Mornings used to be just fine, until Dejun decides to wake up next to him and makes him forget about all the problems in the world.

"You're so pretty, do you know that?" Guanheng slips a hand to grip at the base of Dejun's cock, hearing him hiss at the first contact in a long while. He slides his fist up, slowly, fingers lingering at the head until a drop of precome leaks out of him. "You're perfect. All laid out for me like this. Only for me."

Dejun lets out shaky breaths when Guanheng starts stroking him at a steady pace. Guanheng is kissing down his torso, lips wrapping on one of his nipples and Dejun keens. His body spasms and his dick jumps in Guanheng's hand.

"Guanheng, please. I'm close." Dejun whines as he pulls on his boyfriend's hair when he sucks a little too harsh. His back makes a nice arch when Guanheng pulls away. He releases his cock and presses a finger on his perineum. 

"Tell me what do you need."

"I need—_oh my god_." Dejun grips on Guanheng's arm when a dry finger catches on his rim. "Fuck. _Guanheng!_"

Guanheng playfully retracts his hand. "You have to tell me first."

Dejun blushes a deep shade of red. He looks hesitant at first, shy and timid just like the first time they met! Guanheng feels his cock twitch in his sweatpants. 

"Please. Fuck me, please."

"But you just cleaned up."

Dejun groans. "Huang Guanheng, please." A whine catches in his throat as he becomes desperate. Guanheng drinks in everything he can. " We can have a shower together, whatever you want. Just please, fuck me."

"Your wish is my command, princess."

Dejun wants to huff and smacks his arm but the only thing escaping his mouth is a moan when Guanheng pushes a wet finger into his hole. Dejun cries out, totally unprepared for the intrusion but welcomes it anyway. His breath is short as a hand comes to grip on Guanheng's arm, feeling the veins on it and he's suddenly so turned on, whining low in his throat as Guanheng keeps thrusting in.

It's barely a stretch but they haven't done this in a few days so Guanheng starts slow, thrusting in at an easy pace until Dejun grows relaxed. He inserts another finger, then another, and scissoring him open carefully. Dejun's cock spurts drops of precome on his belly when Guanheng crooks his fingers against the glands.

"Feels good?"

"Mmm baby, please." Dejun spreads his legs wider to allow Guanheng better access. "So close..."

"Gonna come?"

Dejun pushes on his chest and shakes his head. Guanheng is mildly confused. "Wanna come with you inside. Wanna feel you."

_ Fuck! He's so cute! _

Guanheng feels his shaft grows (impossibly) harder in his pants. He pulls out his fingers, loving how Dejun's hole is gaping as he clenches around nothing. Taking off his pants, Guanheng grabs the lube before lathering himself up with it. He strokes himself a few times to relieve the pressure, groaning after not being touched for quite some time. Dejun quietly stares at him, licking his lips as he watches his hand moves up and down his shaft. Guanheng plays with the head until more precum dribbles out onto his fingers.

Their eyes equally dark and surrounded with lust, but everything about the moment still appears dreamy no matter how Guanheng looks at it.

He lines himself up, rubbing the blunt head against Dejun and feeling him shudder beneath him. His cock catches at his rim as he slowly pushes in. Guanheng holds his own breath, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend's eyes screwed shut, body thrumming in pain pleasure as he eases his way in.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Guanheng grunts as he fucks into him slowly. He's almost all the way in when he feels Dejun clenches impossibly tighter as he spasms.

"Guanheng!" Dejun screams as his back arches and his entire body shakes. Guanheng feels him clench impossibly tight around him, fingers gripping on his hips to keep him grounded but Dejun is shaking so much from the intensity of his orgasm. His length is snug against Dejun's prostate as he leans down to kiss him. 

"I'm sorry. I-it feels so good." Dejun pants against his lips. Guanheng feels the sticky mess rubbing against their bodies. Dejun's softening cock trapped between them but Guanheng doesn't mind it at all.

If anything, he finds it hot that Dejun could come with just his dick inside. Talk about pride swelling in his chest.

"It's okay, Dejun." Guanheng wipes the tears running down his cheeks. He smiles. "It's good, isn't it?"

Dejun nods as he hugs him close and locks his legs around Guanheng's waist. "But don't pull out yet. Give me a moment and I'll ride you."

Guanheng groans at the imagery. His cock jumps inside Dejun and the latter laughs against his lips. They keep kissing for a while, tongues tangling around one another but nothing too desperate. Dejun is cockwarming him in the best way. Guanheng wishes he could have this every morning.

It doesn't take long for Dejun to grow hard again. He pushes Guanheng's chest and asks him to rest against the headboard with him straddling his lap, all the while keeping Guanheng's dick inside. They both moan at the sudden shift of position. Dejun feels Guanheng deeper than before as he makes himself comfortable on his lap by slowly rotating his hips. 

Dejun buries his head in the crook of Guanheng's neck, mouthing at a spot near his pulse. He starts to grind his hips and moves himself up and down, hearing the sharp intake of breath from his boyfriend right next to his ear. Guanheng has his hands on Dejun's hips, squeezing tightly when Dejun clenches around him. Dejun feels so hot and so warm around him. It's heavenly!

"Mm, you feel so good...Guanheng, you're so big..."

Guanheng couldn't help the whimper escaping his throat. Dejun isn't really one to talk dirty during sex—it's always Guanheng instead because the latter gets too hot just thinking about it—but it's always good to hear him do it. 

_ It's hot. So very hot! _

Dejun leans back to rest the heel of his palms against Guanheng's thighs instead, legs spreading wide on his lap as he keeps fucking himself onto Guanheng's cock. Guanheng couldn't take it, eyes wild with wanting to look at the pleasured expression on his boyfriend or at his hole where his own cock is moving in and out of him. 

A thumb rubs on Dejun's perineum, hearing how he keens when Guanheng presses into it. "Guanheng—ah, fuck!" Dejun throws his head back, thighs shaking and back arching. Guanheng feels him clench around him, groaning. He feels more precome leaking out of his cock, twitching inside him. 

"Fuck, fuck, please, fuck me. Guanheng, please." Dejun sounds delirious even as Guanheng starts thrusting up to meet him in the middle. His face is flushed red, eyes screwed shut as he keeps begging for more. The squelching sounds of skin slapping against skin fill up the room mixing with their moans and grunts.

Guanheng keeps thrusting into him, chasing his own pleasure. Dejun clenches around him each time his cock passes his prostate, his own cock leaking and hard against his stomach.

"Coming." Guanheng bites on Dejun's shoulder as he thrusts in for the last time, burying himself deep. Cum spurts out of his cock and paints Dejun's walls in white. He comes for what feels like an eternity, a wave of euphoria washes over him as his dick finally spurts the last drop of cum. He feels some of it leak out of Dejun's ass, but he couldn't care less and just pulls Dejun in for a kiss.

Guanheng's just about to reach down and palm his boyfriend into oblivion when he realises that he'd gone soft. He makes a confused noise against Dejun's lips before looking down to see the mess he's made just seconds before. 

Dejun laughs shyly. "Too late, sorry." He says but Guanheng feels his softening cock twitch inside him. That's hot. _That's so hot!_ He knows Dejun could come untouched during sex but it's been a while and it's still as hot as ever.

"Gosh, you're perfect." Guanheng smiles as he locks their lips again. 

They keep it going for a while, kissing languidly until Dejun starts to squirm. Guanheng gently lays Dejun down on the bed and pulls out of him slowly, admiring the way his asshole clenches around nothing after being so stuffed and full. His cum dribbles out of Dejun's ass and making more mess on the bed sheets.

"Now I'm too tired to make breakfast for us." Dejun sighs as he lays sprawled on the white linen sheets, looking up at Guanheng who's currently caressing his hair. 

"I can." Guanheng says almost too eagerly. It reminds Dejun of a puppy. "What do you want?"

"Anything as long as you don't burn down the kitchen."

"You can't even trust me in our house?"

Dejun blushes a deep shade of red. Guanheng stops playing with his hair immediately. His mouth closes and opens like a dead fish as soon as the words left him.

"No—I mean—"

"Yeah." Dejun cuts him off. "I don't trust you in our kitchen."

It's the first time Dejun has seen Guanheng losing his composure like this, one hand covering his face red as a tomato. It's a good sight and he quite likes it. Dejun doesn't know where the confidence comes from but he's enjoying the way Guanheng is struggling to form a coherent speech when usually he's so eloquent.

It's cute. 

"Let's get you cleaned up first." Guanheng says instead as he pulls him up.

Wait, Dejun doesn't want to just end the conversation here—

"I love having you. In my house." Guanheng says quietly with his hair obscuring his face. Dejun looks at him carefully. The taller has a loose grip on his wrist. "We can...we can work it out. I'm sure we can."

Dejun smiles widely before taking his face into his hands and kissing him again. It's a quick one but deep as the other kisses they shared. Guanheng is smiling against his lips too, chuckling when they part for air as he stares at the sparkly eyes of his.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Mornings used to be just fine for Guanheng, until Dejun appears in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> sobs i just want soft xiaodery in the morning and xiaojun calling hendery "guanheng" in tiny font in episode 7 of wayv dream plan wouldn't leave my mind so i have to get it out somewhere  
kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/softenderys)  
[curiouscat](curiouscat.me/tens_fingers)


End file.
